Kismet
by LunarPotion
Summary: Hermione never regretted saving Mrs. Malfoy's life. Draco Malfoy admits that he has never understood Hermione Granger. Narcissa Malfoy always has a plan and Harry just wants to know when he stepped into an alternate universe. AU EWE
1. Chapter 1

I was late. I was so monumentally late that I could only hope that Ginny could forgive me and let it go quickly instead of lording it over my head for the rest of the night. Not that I knew what was going on because all she said was dress nicely and meet her at the restaurant because there was something important I needed to be there for. Of course I had my speculations, Ginny could be pregnant, Harry could have gotten a promotion in the Auror office, or Ron was finally going to propose to me and I could only hope that it was that.

I was still rushing to _Pâtisserie, _my favorite french restaurant, when I heard a small scream of surprise coming from a dark alley to my left. The dark alley is such a cliché, but always works when people want to assault unsuspecting people. W_hy a freaking dark alley? _I turn the corner to see what in the world made that scream when I see green and red flashes that bring back memories I wish would go away. I take out my wand to see who was in danger, then I was flinging my own spells. I didn't have time to think about it, I had no time to react other than recognize who was being attacked. Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of a ferret, epitome of grace, and reformed Death Eater. Most people would not have stopped to help, but I'm not most people and Mrs. Malfoy didn't deserve this three years after the war. She had done so much for the community and she loved to go help the orphanages. Those kids loved her and of course I learned to as well. That sounds strange and most people are unaware because we didn't think they would understand our friendship, but Narcissa had become a mother figure to me after I had failed to return my parents memories'. We met and bonded over the hours we spent at the orphanage and I think I filled a hole in her heart that Lucius left when he was taken to Azkaban. He was denied visitation for five years and it broke my heart every day to see her so heartbroken.

"Hermione, No! This is danger-_Stupefy_!" I heard her yell when I threw a _Protego_ her way. She should have known me better by now because I won't just run away to save myself when I can help. Though, that shield spell made me a target too, I quickly realized when I had to dodge a _Crucio_. Whoever this guy was he certainly knew what he was doing and must have known exactly who to target. He struck me as a professional which didn't bode well for Narcissa and I. After a few more spells were thrown and countless minutes had passed, it seemed like the assailant was tiring of taking us on at the same time. Just as that thought crossed my mind, he began to fight with a frenzy that scared me.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! _" He called out one after another and it was all we could do to dodge and throw up our shield charms at the same time. One thing that I began to notice is that he hasn't said a word this entire time. Not a single taunt or threat. In an attempt to distract him and maybe to get him to open up about who he was and what he was after I began to bait him. "What's wrong? Scared of a couple of women? Not able to take us down? You seem to be getting frustrated," I called out in a baby voice. "Cat got your tongue, sir? I think it is only polite that you tell us your name. I make it a personal endeavor to learn all of my opponent's names." I continued to yell out similar phrase that I didn't think were effective just annoying and distracting. I hoped that while he was trying to block me out it would distract him enough to give Narcissa a chance to get a _Stupefy_ to hit him. No such luck.

I was getting tired and could feel my magic energy being depleted rapidly and I chanced a glance to Narcissa to see her not doing much better than me. "They call me the Witch Hunter and now they can call me Narcissa Malfoy's murderer," he finally spoke before throwing the awful curse _Sectumsempra _straight at Mrs. Malfoy and she didn't have time to completely dodge. It hit directly on her right side. I screamed as it hit her and he turned to grin viciously at me, I realized that all we could see was his mouth and I'm betting it was for this very reason. His grin had to be the creepiest thing I had ever seen and I've seen Voldemort smile. He raised his wand again,"Avada-"was all he got out before a loud crash was heard and he grinned once more at me and then disapparated away. I wasted no time in scrambling to the very pale Narcissa and apparating to St. Mungos to get her treated right away. This woman was not going to die. I wasn't going to let that happen.

When I arrived in the Emergency ward at St. Mungos, all I had to do was scream for help and then Narcissa was being whisked away by Nurses while a Healer was getting straight to saying the counter spell so her wounds would seal up, but she had lost a lot of blood and I was so worried that she wasn't going to make it. I sent a _patronus_ to Ginny explaining that there had been an incident, that I was unable to make it, and that she could find me a St. Mungos. I sent another _patronus_ to Harry, and one to Kingsley to have them meet me here. I needed to speak with Aurors to let them know what had happened. Then the last one I sent was the hardest because I didn't know how he would react to me being the one to send it. Would he blame me for not protecting her enough? Would he be upset that I wasn't injured as well? Would he scoff and not believe me? I gathered all of my courage and figured out how to word it just right, or well enough given the circumstances.

"Malfoy, I don't know how to tell you this nicely so I'm just going to tell you up front. Your mother was attacked and hit with a _Sectumsempra_. She is currently in St. Mungos and I'm here as well if you have any questions. Please come, Hermione Granger," I sent my little otter to find one Draco Malfoy and I prayed that he would come right away. As soon as that was all done I played the waiting game. Truthfully, I hoped that Draco would get here first so that I could tell him before Harry, or Kingsley. He deserved to know before anyone else really. I would say about two minutes later, I heard a distinct pop and I jerked my head up in time to see the man that bellowed "Granger!" He had shaggy platinum hair, a tall lean stature, with a livid look on his chilling face. "Malfoy, over here," I beckoned him to me and tried not to be intimidated by the menacing look in his stormy eyes.

He strode toward me, "Granger, this better not be a joke and you better have a very good explanation." I gulped because the unspoken threat was in no way unclear. _Or you will regret ever being born_, I could hear in his cold voice and I internally shuddered. As I was about to tell him the story, three more pops were heard and my name once again being called out loudly. I sighed audibly because I could feel the mounting headache that I was sure would be a full grown migraine before the night was through. "Over here, Harry," I once more beckoned people to my side. I could see Draco tense up at Harry's voice and I wished I was anywhere, but where I was. Harm was rushing to me with Ginny hot on his heels, and Kingsley bringing up the rear of the odd looking trio. Harry was dressed up rather nice, Ginny looked gorgeous as always, and Kingsley was in his traditional robes. Nonetheless they all looked out of place.

"Hermione, are you okay! On my god you're covered in blood! Why has no one checked you yet?!" Harm immediately started with the worrying. It would have been endearing any other time, but most definitely not right now. "Relax, it isn't mine", I shot a quick look at Draco and he paled slightly at my words. "Then whose is it?" Ginny asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy's. I was on my way to the restaurant when I heard a small scream from this alley that I was just about to pass. I pull out my wand and look to see Mrs. Malfoy being attacked by this mysterious man. I jumped in to help her and we were holding our own when he suddenly got really good, and really fast. It was an effort to protect ourselves and not get hit by his spells. I wanted to distract him so I started taunting him it seemed only to amuse him instead and when I asked his name he said he was known as the 'Witch Hunter', but that we could also call him Narcissa Malfoy's murderer and then he shot that-that horrid curse at her before I could react, or she could dodge. He was about to shoot an Avada at me had he not been interrupted by a bang and fled. Then I brought her here immediately," I let it out in a rush so that they had the basics and could ask questions after it was all out. They all looked completely stunned which is what I expected. What I did not expect was to be suddenly engulfed in a bear hug and a whispered thank you from Draco Malfoy. I know I keep repeating his name, but it was DRACO MALFOY! Harry looked as stunned as I felt, Ginny was grinning mischievously, and Kingsley had a strange look in his eyes. I'm not sure I wanted to know was he was thinking. I was returning the hug sincerely and I was just about to let go when a Healer cleared his throat and asked for a relative of Narcissa Malfoy's. I had never seen Draco look as scared as he did in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I totally didn't know that there wasn't a spot for the Author's note when uploading a story. So here it is. This is my first fanfic if you can't tell. If you have any suggestions, then feel free to PM and I might incorporate it into the story. I like reviews and follows. I appreciate and cherish every single view, review, follow, and favorite. Thank you anyone who did one of those things. A huge thank you to 666-HyuugaNeji-999! She has been a huge help in me finally publishing my first fanfic. I also would like to thank my unofficial beta readers RLStrife and ElementalSister. They caught my embarrassing mistakes and convinced me that this story wasn't complete crap.**

**Shout out to Rain! Log in so that I can reply to you personally I wanted to thank you for the positive review and I hope you like the chapter! I'm glad you think my plot is unique, hopefully I can keep that for you. **

**Also, Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world you can safely assume I don't own. Nor the cover photo. If someone wanted to replace it, then I would love to be sent ideas!**

**Enjoy! **

As Draco nervously made his way to talk to the healer, I held my breath subconsciously. I hoped with everything I had that Narcissa was okay. I don't think I could bare another person taken away from me, or Draco for that matter because of Voldemort. He may not be around anymore, but things are still done in his name. It all makes me sick because so many good people fought so all of this would stop and many people died for it, too. I sat there with Cissa's blood on my clothes and it was just as red as mine has always been. Me, a mudblood, had just saved a pureblood life. I fought so that _this_ could be acceptable. She better make it, or I might honestly give up on humanity for good.

_He was after Narcissa_. The thought sprang into my conscious mind, it must have been there for some time and only now would I let myself think about It. And before I could analyze the thought more I was being tapped on the shoulder by another Healer. He said something about me needing to be looked over, but his words were all fuzzy and then it looked like time slowed down. I saw Harry's alarmed face and then everything was black.

I had gone into shock. I don't know how that happened after everything I had already been through. If I'm to be honest with myself, then I could say I was ashamed at myself. I freaking fainted! The worst thing is I fainted before I could find out what happened to Narcissa. I soon found myself with an overwhelming need to know if she was okay, or not. _Maybe you should open your eyes first, Hermione._ That, would probably be a good idea as the realization that I could hear muffled voices and whispers around me suddenly made itself known.

"Shh Harry, the Healer said she needed to rest," Ginny tried to whisper. She was an absolute awful whisperer, if I had to be honest. "Gosh Gin could you be any louder?" I said before I realized I had even spoken. _Whoops. _I still had my eyes closed because I knew the inquiry that would be waiting for me, but I really did have to know if Narcissa was okay. I slowly opened my eyes and let myself adjust to the brightness of the room. Why were hospitals always so white and_ fluorescent_? It is freaking awful and an eyesore. Was that the hospital's goal? To blind their patients? I don't see the point, or purpose in that. I vow to never have completely white walls, or anything completely white again_. Alright Hermione, enough procrastinating. _I blinked a few times and took a look around at my surroundings. I was in a two bed room that had a curtain separating the middle and an anxious looking Ginny, a slightly amused Harry, a calm Shacklebolt, and a red faced Ron. Ron? When did he get here?

Ron opened his mouth to no doubt tell me loudly as to why he is furious with me this time. I really had no idea as to what I'd done now. Though, before he could make a sound Ginny cut him off in her usual fashion, "Hermione, there you are! How are you feeling?" That was a good question. How was I feeling? Groggy, tired, achy, and heavily medicated. Though, I think she was working for something along the lines of, "Fine, I think. How is Narcissa? Did she make it?" I asked urgently. Please say she's okay. Please!

"She is doing just fine. She was healed in time. The healers said that if you hadn't been there, or reacted as fast as you did then she would have lost too much blood to recover from," Kingsley answered from his perch in the chair by my feet. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. She was okay. Draco must be so relieved that his mum was okay. I can't imagine what must have been going through his mind when he heard from my patronus, or when the Healer needed to speak to him. It must have been terrifying. That does bring up one of the many questions running through my mind. He_ hugged_ me, was he overcome by emotion? Was he so thankful for being there? Draco bloody Malfoy hugged me. How am I supposed to handle that? I must have been staring into nothing, lost in my thoughts, longer than I thought because I was suddenly being shaken rather hard. Harder than was necessary for sure.

"Ron, don't be so rough! She's still medicated and whatnot, I mean she's still lying in the bloody hospital bed for crying out loud!" Harry exclaimed while pulling Ron off me. Ron had been acting strange the past few months. He was more distant, less happy, and angrier. I don't know what was wrong because he has shut me out. I try talking to him about what's wrong, but he keep saying nothing and telling me that I don't need to know everything. It hurt every time he would turn me away I mean it's been three months since we were last intimate. I missed him, but every time I would advance he would say that he wasn't in the mood. How am I supposed to take that? How should any girl handle it when her boyfriend doesn't want to have sex with her?

Harry had finally pulled him off and I was suddenly in the land of the living again. I looked at Ron and he had the decency to look ashamed, both glared nonetheless. What idiot shakes someone who is lying on the hospital bed? Oh wait, Harry already mentioned that.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Merlin, Ronald," I exclaimed. The bloody wanker is going to know how upset I was with him.

"There is nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" He asked. His face was getting red again. I could probably assume that he was working up his anger once more. _What the hell is he angry about now?_

"I was just attacked and one of my good friends almost died. That's what is wrong with me!" now I was working myself up! Where were his sympathies, where are his concerns? I was put in the hospital by a faceless man and my boyfriend seems to be angry, with me!

"Good friends? You're friends with Malfoy's mum? What the hell Hermione? You blow us off to save _Her _life! And I have to find out through Ginny?" He practically shouted.

"Let me see if I have this right, you are angry with me for saving an innocent life, missing dinner with you all, and that I didn't tell you in person? "I asked in a calm voice. Depending on how he answers that question determines how I am going to respond. It is up to him if it continues to be calmly, or if I unleash a fury to rival a riled _Veela_. He better think extremely carefully about his next words.

"That is exactly right! You're consorting with the enemy! You didn't have to save her life. This is borderline betrayal! The world would be better off with less Malfoy's," he yelled at me. He had resorted to actual shouting now. With those words he sealed his doom.

Just as I was about to unleash my almighty fury, Harry cut in. "I'm sure Ron didn't mean that, Hermione. Right Ron?" That was his poor attempt to keep the peace.

"I meant every word."

"That does it! Ronald Weasely, how dare you! I saw a friend in danger and I jumped in to help. I would have done the same for you, Harry, or Ginny! I wasn't going to stand by and watch her die! Narcissa is a wonderful woman who has done a lot of good for the community over the past few years. As for 'blowing you off' I was unaware that being on time was more important than a human life, there has already been too much bloodshed. There didn't need to be any more," I was screeching now. How bloody dare he?!

Giving him a piece of my mind was the wrong choice because no sooner had I finished when he exploded, "She is a Death Eater. She is evil! Not showing up when I was going to propose to you to save Death Eater scum is unforgivable!" He was breathing heavily and I swear to goodness he was foaming at the mouth.

"Don't you call her that!" Was all that I could get out. I was still trying to process the word_ propose_. When had he decided to do that? Was that why he was so distant lately?

I chanced a look at the other people in the room to see how they were handling all of this. Harry and Ginny were looking at Ron disapprovingly and Kingsley looked as impassive as ever. Seeing him reminded me that I still need to give a proper statement to the Auror office. Great. That would have to come later though. This needed to be resolved, and I needed to see Narcissa for myself.

"I will call her whatever I please! As for you and me, as long as you are friends with Malfoys then we can't be together. You decide right now, who it is going to be. Us, or them!" The bastard declared. He actually gave me an ultimatum. I turned to Ginny.

"What about you? Do you want to make me choose between you and Narcissa? Do you think I've betrayed you? Do you agree with Ron?" I asked her seriously. I don't think she does considering she is engaged to Blaise Zabini. I needed to know because Ginny is important to me. Through the years I've known her, she has never turned her back on me, or taken me for granted.

"I would never, Hermione. I love you and I will always support you in whatever you decide to do.," she said sincerely. I could see the truth of her feelings in her eyes. Her deep brown eyes are always so expressive.

"And you Harry? Do you also condemn me also and support Ron's ultimatum?" I asked him hesitantly. Harry almost always took Ron's side of things, so I was understandably scared of what he would say. I wondered if he was going to see me as a traitor, too.

"You're the sister I never had. You've always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for you and for so many years I've taken you for granted. So now when the world is finally safer place for everyone, why should I condemn you for pursuing the unity that Dumbledore always spoke of?" He finally spoke after a few minutes of intense silence. I looked at him gratefully with teary eyes. It meant so much to me when he said that and he will never know just how happy that made me.

"But that brings me to you, Ron. You didn't call me a traitor when I saved Malfoy's life. I will also remind you that Mrs. Malfoy saved my life and without her I might not have defeated Voldemort. Get over yourself and the past. It's about damn time that you moved on," Harry told Ron. There was almost a cold tone to his voice and I was honestly a little scared.

Ron was stunned. There are probably a lot more words to describe the look on his face, but stunned just seemed to fit the best. I'm not sure how long I waited while not breathing for Ron's response. I watched all the emotions on his face play out in rapid succession from shock, hurt, embarrassment, and finally anger. His ears turned red and then the red from his rage spread to his face. It was rather horrifying to watch, because his face became red and splotchy. He started to shake and clench and unclench his fists. He opened his mouth to respond and I just knew this was going to be an utter _shitstorm_.

"You are all traitors! They are fucking Death Eaters! Once a Voldemort bitch, they always will be! Go ahead Hermione and be the Malfoy's whore, but you and I are through. You are all dead to me. Fuck you all!" and then he stormed out of the room. _He was as articulate as always_. After this was all done, the only thing I could think of is _I just got dumped in a hospital bed, cheerio._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter is unbetaed. It got late and I hope she forgives me for not letting her see it first. (I'm sorry Roxanne!) Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to like it. If you have any questions, or suggestions feel free to PM me and I will do my best to answer, or incorporate what you say. I hope this Chapter answers a few questions any of you had. Drop a review of you liked it or even if you didn't. If you find any mistakes, then let me know that too!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling**

As Ron was storming out of the hospital room dramatically, he ran right into Draco. There was an 'oomph' sound, followed by a "Watch it, Weasley", a growl, and then the door slamming. _That was eventful. _I'm not sure that I was even aware of what had just happened until the door actually closed.

"Odd," Ginny and I said simultaneously. Harry just nodded his head dumbfounded. We didn't have much time to process what had just happened before a voice interrupted us.

"What are you lot doing in my mother's room?" It wasn't asked with any malice I but with genuine confusion. _Malfoy looking confused, hah_.

I pointed to my bed with me on it and his face changed to one of realization. He looked down almost embarrassed. I tried my best to hide the small giggle that escaped my mouth with little success as he glared slightly at me. I smiled prettily.

"Wait, did you say Narcissa was in this room? Where?" I started to look around wildly.

Then I heard a muffled voice callout, "I'm behind the curtain, dear." _Narcissa heard all of what just happened. Just peachy._

"Harry, move the curtain aside please?" before he had a chance Draco had already crossed the room to see his mother. As he moved the curtain away, I got to see Mrs. Malfoy for the first time since the attack. _Actually, how long have I been out?_

"Gin, how long have I been out?" I inquired.

"About three days, "she answered hesitantly. _Three days?!_

"Three days? Are you serious? I wasn't seriously injured, I wasn't injured at all!" It just made no sense. I couldn't remember getting hit. I dodged and kept up my shield charm. He never laid a hand on me.

Harry gave me a look, a look that said _don't dispute what I'm about to say_. He was good at those. "It seems on top of you exhausting your magical core, you also haven't been 'receiving proper nourishment and have been seriously sleep deprived' I quote. Care to elaborate?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself when Ginny gave me a look that said_ tell the truth now_. She was good at those. I shut my mouth and stalled by looking back at Narcissa who was having trouble keeping her laughter to herself.

"Don't bother trying to explain yourself, dear. I've told you too many times to stop getting that awful take-out, start taking your _prescribed_ dreamless sleep potion, and join me at the manor for nutritious meals. I even tried to appeal to your emotions by playing the lonely mother, " here, Cissa gave a pointed look to Draco, who had the decency to look ashamed. I harrumphed knowing that she was right and there was nothing I could say in my defense.

"_Prescribed dreamless sleep potions_?! Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. I winced because a tongue lashing was in my very near future. I could feel it. I could also feel my Harry-Is-Having-Emotional-Problems senses going off, so I looked at him and no surprise he looked upset, concerned, and guilty all at the same time. If I knew him like the brother he is, and I did, then he was already trying to blame himself.

"You've been having nightmares again, haven't you? " he asked quietly. I sighed inwardly wondering where his fiancée was when I needed her. She was really good at making him forget about the war and realizing he was to blame for none of it. Only Voldemort was to blame. I looked to Ginny and I could tell she inwardly sighed too.

"Harry, listen to me. What I dream of has nothing to do with you in any way, you conceited prat. Please believe me when I say that if you are feeling guilty for anything, I will hex you. Better yet I'll tell your fiancée you are blaming yourself again. Do you really want Luna to be the one to sort you out? She'll probably try to feed you some rare fruit from Merlin knows where, to cure you. Again," I tried to turn this humorous so he'd let it go. I saw him close his eyes and shudder, so I knew I succeeded. _For now_. Draco cleared his throat looking very awkward.

"Yes, Potter is a hero and is needlessly blaming himself. I could have told you that. What I can't tell you is why my mother knew about her nightmares and you two didn't. I would very much like to know, wouldn't you?"

"He has a point 'Mione you two seem rather friendly and I would like to know why," I could sense no accusation in Harry's voice just bewilderment. I sighed out loud this time and looked to Narcissa for support. She shrugged and said, "The cat's out of the bag, I guess."

"It's a bit of a long story. I would say we first started speaking when she came to my office wanting to know how to get House Elves to accept monetary payment. Hers were just refusing and wailing about not being liked and that they were bad elves. She really looked at her wits end," I started with, but had to pause to laugh. The way she looked that day was too funny.

"Hermione just gaped at me like a fish. I'm pretty sure I rendered her speechless," Narcissa chimed in.

"You did, you stunned me. I can remember not even being able to think. I said something along the lines of 'I will talk to them personally to better fully understand their predicament.' Though I am sure it came out a lot less articulate than that."

"It wasn't articulate at all, sweetie."

"Yes, well, I went with her back to the Manor to talk to them myself. They truly did not want payment of any sort no matter how much we pleaded. They were punishing themselves left and right. They even threatened to go on strike if we pressed the issue, so we gave up. I was really upset about being unable to do my job, so Narcissa asked if I wanted tea. I said yes and we just started chatting, she was genuinely interested about what I did as a Junior Head of the Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures department. I found myself really excited to talk about it to someone who really wanted to know what I did, so I entertained her with stories of some of my past assignments. Ron, he never wanted to know. He assumes I do paperwork all day. She told me that she spent most of her time volunteering at various places, donating to charity, and organizing charity fundraisers. That War Orphans fundraiser ball we attended last month was one of the ones she put together. She especially loved the orphanages and the children's department at St. Mungo's. I expressed interest, so she invited me the next time she was volunteering at the orphanage. I had to go back to work at this point and she said Draco was coming home soon. I promised to be there and then I left. We met about three days later at the promised time. Those kids loved her and I could see why. She's fun, loving, and made of patience. I started to volunteer regularly as well. Then we decided to meet each other outside our volunteer work for tea, or brunch. We became really close friends. I could tell her anything and vice versa." I finished and everyone in the room looked shell shocked. Cissa had tears in her eyes though and a bright smile on her face. I smiled back.

I looked at everyone again and just waited. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Ginny seemed to snap out of it first. This didn't surprise me. She was always the most reasonable person I've ever met.

"You didn't tell us because?" Another sigh. I knew this one was coming, but I really didn't think they would like my answer.

"I didn't know how you would take it. The war had been over for about eight months by this point. Many people still looked down upon the Malfoy name and Ron was vehement in his proclamation that he didn't think they really changed. Which he is right. They haven't 'changed' because they were never 'evil' in the first place. Narcissa never believed in blood purity like her family, or Lucius. They are all still the same people they were, but Draco now has more tolerance for things he doesn't know about. At least, that's what Cissa tells me. I'm getting to know Narcissa as she has always been. I also didn't want you all to jump to conclusions, or think she was just using me as some sort of publicity stunt. We tried very hard to stay out of the media the Wizarding World does not need to know about our personal life. I was going to tell you all, but I never knew how to bring it up out of the blue, and eventually three years passed and it was just awkward to tell you about it after such a long time," I admitted sheepishly. I felt awful about not telling them, but at the time it just seemed the better choice.

"I'm upset that you didn't trust us enough to tell us. I can understand why, though. The war still fresh, I probably word have thought you were under some sort of spell, or potion," Harry admitted.

"You are not off the hook with me, Hermione. I am engaged to Blaise and you still didn't tell me! How more open minded could I get? I see the Malfoy's often because they're practically Blaise's family. I will find a way for you to make this up to me, later. For now, I'm just glad you both are okay. I have a feeling it would have been devastating had one of you not been," Ginny said with a stern expression, right hand on her hip, and one finger pointed at me. She really looks like her mother sometimes. She did have a point that I couldn't deny, however.

"To be honest with you Gin, I really didn't think of that bit. I do know that I never want to think about what it would feel like if Narcissa hadn't made it." That sounded pathetic even to my own ears, but it was the truth and all I had. Gin just raised one eyebrow at me while I smiled sheepishly again.

"And you, mum? Why did you never tell me about your friendship with Granger? I wouldn't have thought you bespelled, or been upset," Draco asked sounding a little hurt. Narcissa just smiled indulgently and patted his hand.

"You were always complaining about the 'Granger girl' in school. I didn't want you getting needlessly jealous. You did always hate it when my attention wasn't solely on you. I didn't know how you would react to my attention being on the girl you were always jealous of. You also told me to stop bringing my friends' daughters around I didn't want you to think I was setting you up again," she answered with a slightly vindictive smile. I wondered what he'd done to deserve the embarrassment. He flushed a bright red and I heard Harry snicker. I saw Draco's left eye twitch and Ginny thankfully didn't react.

"This is about your rose bushes, isn't it?" If anything I would say Narcissa smirked at her son. He rolled his eyes and then turned to me.

"Just because I hugged you out of gratitude and you are friends with my mum does not mean you and I are friends," He stated firmly. He even puffed out his chest a little.

"Now Son, just because I embarrassed you in front of your little enemies does not mean you can try and reassert your macho-ness by being rude to Hermione. I won't allow it," Narcissa said patronizingly. Draco blushed again and made a strangled sound of frustration.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy," I said smiling sweetly. He scowled and sat down. After a few beats of silence, we were all laughing and I could not have told anybody why.

The Witch Hunter sat back in his chair and contemplated his next move. His original plan to get rid of Narcissa Malfoy failed, and now Hermione Granger was going to complicate things. He needed a new plan and soon. He really hated unfinished business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you! To all that reviewed the last Chapter. Another thanks to those that read this Story, followed, and favorited:) You all keep me writing and further confirmation that I am not a complete shit writer. My muse has taken off with my chocolate, so I'm very sorry if this is subpar. (Lame attempt at humor.) If you have any suggestions, or what you want to see in the story, then let me know! **

**Some of you think Ron is the Witch Hunter, others think that Draco could be, and I've had some have really no idea. I'd like to know who y'all think he is! **

**My life was also recently taken over by Danisnotonfire(if you don't know who this gloriously funny sexy as hell man is, then you should check out his YouTube channel) Attack on Titan(I'm late, but I refused to succumb. I eventually did), Aria the Scarlet Ammo, and I just got a Netflix account. Catching up on Supernatural (Jensen Ackles, please love me…) and Doctor Who(cheekbones and fabulous hair galore) is going to be a pain in the ass. I was also in the middle of moving. I'm really sorry for such a late update. Okay, I'm boring you with my excuses! **

**Disclaimer: If I did, the ending would have been wildly different. **

* * *

He had important things to do. Important _paying_ things to do. However, that didn't mean after, or before his important things to do he couldn't have some fun. And he was going to have so much fun. He had a plan that would strike such delicious fear into the hearts of Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Mrs. Malfoy was his intended target and he wasn't going to get paid until she was dead, but now Ms. Granger has presented herself as a problem. Not that Granger never was a problem because that swotty woman was always poking her cute little nose where it didn't belong. That mudblood needs to learn to not mess with his plans, but the question was how? He would have to think on that a bit more. It could wait though, there was money for him to earn.

* * *

Elena Momson could never help herself when she saw a handsome man. Her friends always told her that it would be her downfall one day, how she flirted like some shameless hussy. Like they said, handsome men were her downfall, and the one sitting at the bar grinning at her with a sinful mouth, was as tempting as they come. She could just imagine all the things she'd let him do to her with that mouth, hands, and tongue. She really didn't pay much attention to what the rest of him looked like beyond the normal things everyone notices. He was tall, had rather unassuming features, dark hair, dark eyes, and he seemed to have a rather unassuming personality to match. That was at first glance, until you concentrated on his mouth. His teeth were a little crooked and a little too sharp, and his grin was crooked. His smile seemed to hold dark dirty secrets and Elena wanted to know them all. The more she stared, the more fascinated she became.

She tantalizingly danced her way closer to him and was delighted when his eyes followed her seductive movements. She teasingly crooked a finger in order to draw him nearer to her and knew she had him when that grin made another appearance. He seemed to tease her right back as he made his way to her. His body moved fluidly and her body thrummed in response to the promise he let his hips say for him. They finally connected and moved in a hypnotic rhythm to the music and she was all too aware of how attuned her body was to his. Their movements escalated with the beat of the music until they were for all intents and purposes dry humping on the dance floor. Finally, Elena couldn't stand the heat that was constantly building inside her anymore and asked the man behind her, "Your place, or mine?"

"Your place doll, I don't think my roommate wants to hear your screams," He replied in a smooth seductive voice. It spoke of temptation and hidden desire. Elena erupted into pleasurable shivers.

"Are you that good?"

"Wouldn't you rather find out first hand?" He asked with that bewitching grin on his face.

In response, she made her way to the door with her latest catch in tow. She was looking forward to what would no doubt be a satisfying night.

* * *

When Elena opened the door to her apartment, she wasted no times divesting herself of her clothing. She didn't glance behind her to see her companion for evening was not doing the same. Instead, he had reached into his pocket for what looked like a piece of wood. He started waving them about muttering what sounded like gibberish to Elena. Elena finally turned around, but as she would find out, it was too late.

"What are you say-what are you doing?!" All of a sudden his demeanor had changed. He was no longer dark in a good way, but was scaring her. She started backing up.

"Well, to put it simply, I was hired to kill you," he finally spoke. His voice wasn't tempting anymore. It was cold and condescending.

"But why? I haven't done anything!" She proclaimed trying to understand the predicament she had found herself in.

"You're a squib of an important wizarding family, they feel your existence is a blight to their good name. Every second you breathe, they feel great shame. They paid me to get rid of you so no one ever discovers your connection to them." He said, but what he was saying made no sense to her.

Even amidst her panic she spared a moment to be completely puzzled. _Squib? Wizarding?_ "You mean a wizard like wands and magic? You're completely mental!"

"It matters no difference if you believe it, or not. You're just a squib and I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. You'll be dead soon and your death will serve multiple purposes. I will get paid and send a message to a few witches who need to be reminded of me. Their fear will be well worth how little I'm actually getting paid to do the all of this dirty work. Any last words? No? Good, let's begin the preparations. _Crucio_!" Elena had a split second to register more gibberish and the stick pointed at her before pain like she had ever known tore through her body. Knives. There were knives slicing her everywhere. They were peeling her skin and they were stabbing her in every place imaginable. There was so much pain and all she could do was scream and scream, she didn't know which way was up and which way was down. If asked, then she couldn't even have known her own name. After what felt like hours, the pain stopped and her throat felt so raw.

"Such precious screams you grace me with, sweetheart. I'd like to hear more. _Sectumsempra_!"

Now, she felt her skin slice open in several places and she could see her blood flow at an alarmingly fast pace. Elena just couldn't care anymore. She saw the awful man bend over her with a knife and when she thought she couldn't scream anymore, there were bloody screeches of pain ripping through her throat once again. He was carving something into her chest, but she was lost. Elena could barely remain conscious after the hours of _Crucio's _she had withstood before the _Sectumsempra_.

"Doll, why have you stopped screaming? I need to hear more screams. Beg for me. I want to hear you beg for your worthless life. _Crucio_!" He said that word again. She quickly found that word synonymous with pain and fear. She felt the fear moments before the pain was back. Never ending pain. Her bones were breaking and shattering over and over again, by now, Elena was sure that her bones no longer existed. She could feel her body arching in unnatural ways. The knives were back to slice and peel her into a bloody mess. She could hear herself scream and beg just like he wanted to. Only, she was begging for death instead of life. She could hear her pleading cries and she could tell they fell on deaf ears.

_How did this night go so wrong? Her friends always said that handsome men would be her downfall._ That was the last coherent thought Elena ever had for the brief time she would still be alive. Something in her mind had just _snapped._ It snapped just like a rubber band when stretched too far. All of a sudden the screams and begging stopped.

The man looked down at the filth on the floor and sneered in disgust. Her eyes were no longer seeing, or comprehending anything. She just stared at nothing and her head lolled from side to side with not a spark of intelligence, or sanity in those eyes. Not anymore. He knew his fun was over. "_Avada Kedavra_," he said with a lazy flick of his wand. The greatest kindness he could have done for her and she wasn't even aware of her own death. If anything, then that made him angrier.

He took a step back to admire his handiwork and he could feel his lips twitching into a cruel smile. He hunted up some paper and took out his special quill. His quill was a modified version of the one Umbridge used in Hogwarts, it still used blood as ink, but he could choose whose blood to use. He set to work on writing the perfect letter, his message had to be worded just right and leave no room for interpretation as to who it was aimed at. _Oh my dear Granger, maybe now you won't meddle_.

* * *

Harry Potter usually loved his job, but on cases like this one, he questioned why he subjected himself to such atrocities after living a childhood of them. He had arrived at the apartment of Elena Momson at seven a.m., took one look at the place, and could find no reason to blame Neville Longbottom for retching in the corner.

There was blood everywhere and an awful stench permeating the air. When he had been first told to go to this address, he had wondered why he would be visiting a muggle area of residence. However, on further observation of the crime scene, Harry felt the unmistakable chill spread through him that is always left over from _Dark Magic_.

If the chill hadn't been enough, then the Dark Mark carved into the woman's chest would have left no doubt. It was crudely done and that made it look all the more awful, especially since the blood red mess of it was bright against the deathly white skin of the poor woman. _Well, what was left of her skin. _He kept scanning the room while saying all the detection spells he knew. In quick succession, he said the spell for magical energy identification, dark spell identifier, and a spell to show how many people were involved. Harry expected a list of results to appear, but none of them worked.

_None_.

That was all that popped up whenever he cast the spells. It was frustratingly puzzling. He stood by the door in a stumped stupor when he was interrupted by the sound of Neville clearing his throat.

"Err…Harry, I found something and you are not going to like it," Neville said hesitantly. Harry looked at the paper in his partner's hands and with a quick spell confirmed it was written in Elena's blood. It was when Harry started reading it did the first tinglings of fear since the War came back to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"_My Dearest Mudblood Granger,_

_Do you remember me? We met briefly three months ago and I fear that you may have forgotten our time together. I certainly haven't forgotten about you. Though our time in each other's company was short, I find myself longing for your company. The panic in your eyes before the flash of fire was quite tantalizing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were teasing me, you swotty witch. You took something from me, however, and so you must be punished. Take this as a lesson Doll, this is only the first death that will happen. Her death is on your hands because Narcissa Malfoy didn't die when she was supposed to and every time you meddle in my affairs another witch will die. This one may have only been a squib, but the next one won't be. Keep your delectable bum out of my way and you will be most rewarded. I'll be dreaming of you because I'm sure your screams will be even more mouthwatering than this filthy squibs were._

_Goodbye for now My Love,_

_The Witch Hunter"_

Once he was done reading, Harry tensed in fear and anger. Whatever had happened in that alley, had caused Hermione to now be a target. A target for a sadistic sociopath. _Great. Just fucking great. _As a part time consultant for the DMLE, Hermione would no doubt be brought in on this considering it directly involved her. She wouldn't back off until this monster was caught. _How was he supposed to keep the most determined, passionate, and bloody stubborn witch alive and safe from an unknown threat?_ Harry didn't know the answer and that scared him the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note!: **

**Okay….So it has been awhile, please don't hate me! I have plenty of reasons that are actually pretty good reasons why I haven't uploaded that I won't bore you with. I hope you like this chapter. Warning: Characters may be OOC. Let me know if they were too much so please!**

**Major shout out to 666-HyuugaNeji-999 who was kind enough to beta this for me, she's brilliant. GO check out her story **_**In Loving Memory**_** because I am a little obsessed with it. **

**Okay, read away!**

Chapter 5

"If you don't calm down, Hermione, then the DMLE won't let you stay on the case," Harry tried to reason with me after I stormed into his office about fifteen minutes ago. Neville had just dropped a case file on my desk and it was a pretty big one. I opened it to get a head start before going to start the profile. I didn't get half way down the first page before I saw my name and immediately ran to Harry. _No wonder Neville practically threw it at me and then left like he had hellhounds at his heels._

"You want me to calm down even though this sick bastard is killing women in my name? You're mental!" Another woman could die at any moment because I refused to let him have Narcissa. This "Witch Hunter" has definitely not seen the last of my meddling.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. The team in charge of this will be here soon and if they find you emotionally compromised, then they will get themselves another, most likely less qualified, profiler. Malfoy is getting the same talk since he's the curse breaker on the case," he said, appealing to my rational nature. It really sucked sometimes to be able to shut away emotions when they got too troublesome. It made relationships hard. _You'll get to work with Draco_. The thought came out of nowhere and I fell silent as I processed why the thought made my heart start to pound erratically. This has to be hard on Draco because this is really close to Narcissa_. You can't be selfish right now, you owe women to catch this fucker and with Harry and Draco you can do it._

A knock at the door broke her thought process. Harry glanced at her nervously before allowing entrance.

"Harry, did you forget about lunch? I told you that it was important and when you didn't show I got worried," Luna said as she walked in. She paused in the doorway to no doubt take in the scene before her: an exasperated Harry hunched in his desk looking very put upon and a red faced Hermione with her hair almost crackling with her anger. Her magic seemed to take up the entire room with her fury. After Luna absorbed all she needed to know, she started to laugh. It was a laugh full of whimsy that never failed to make Harry smile and fall in love all over again. The way her head was thrown back and slightly tilted in a way so that every laugh made her curls bounce. Her eyes lit up with her joy. He could watch her laugh forever and never get bored.

"Harry, wipe that sappy look off your face, or I might vomit," I interrupted what I'm sure was a very mushy thought train.

Luna just smiled and spoke, "He can be sappy, I don't mind."

_Honey, you may not mind, but I do._ It hadn't been that long ago, not that long at all, when that sappiness was aimed at me and I couldn't imagine how much I would miss it. And I missed it a great deal.

Suddenly, Luna's words registered in my mind. I had made Harry miss an important lunch with his very beautiful fiancée. I felt awful because he missed it in order to calm me down just so I didn't do something rash enough to cost me my place on the team. He's such a good friend. My problems can wait. "Oh Harry and Luna, I'm so sorry. It's my fault he forgot about lunch. Here, you both go and I'll get out of your hair."

I made a move toward the door when Luna touched my arm. "No, Hermione it would mean so much to me if you could accompany us to lunch. You'll find out soon enough anyway, this way this lunch will be more special if you share it with us."

Harry looked like I felt. "Are you sure you aren't exaggerating, dear? It's just lunch, nothing fancy."

"Trust me Harry, please? Let's go and enjoy what I am sure will be a very enjoyable lunch." She asked with a secretive smile playing on her face. And because Harry could not refuse anything Luna asked of him, we went to lunch at a charming café that was a little off the beaten path. There was really good food and I'm pretty sure I fell in love with the tiramisu.

Seriously, this tiramisu could make me forget about all men and marry it. Nope, that's it, I've decided to marry this dessert and be damned anyone who says otherwise. It's beautiful and delicious, it's all I need in this world to keep me happy and warm on lonely nights. I cou- "Hermione!"

"Huh, what?" _Gee Hermione, you always answer so intelligently._ Harry and Luna were looking at me expectantly, but all I could do was blink. "Yeah, maybe you should repeat that."

Harry let out a sigh of frustration while Luna patiently repeated her question - if I was ready to find out why this lunch was so important to her - and Harry seemed about to burst at the seams with his eagerness to know. Oh right! I need to answer now. "Yes, of course, I am." At those words I was rewarded with a beaming smile from Luna. Those smiles never failed to make me feel better.

"I tried planning out the perfect way to reveal this to Harry and eventually the rest of the family, but I couldn't think of a way. I decided just to say it. With you here, Hermione, this just makes this feel more… right, "she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Then in an uncharacteristically Luna move, she held her breath and looked worried. The almost negative emotion didn't look right on her normally serene face. Luna was always the calm one no matter what, the quiet strength, and to see her look so troubled and vulnerable didn't sit right with me.

"Oh! Congratulations, you two! How far along are you?" I managed to squeal out after my momentary shock. She still looked nervous and glanced at Harry, who had yet to respond, before answering me," I'm about six weeks." Harry was still looking at Luna with a shocked expression and seemed to be completely unresponsive. I childishly poked his cheek trying to evoke some sort of action and Luna waved a hand in front of his face. At her small whisper of "Harry?" he seemed to snap out of it, he gave a quiet whoop and quickly captured her lips with his own in a joyful kiss. While they were occupied, I took the time to examine my feelings about this new development. Was I jealous? Was I truly happy? _No and yes._ _Good_. Then I truly was over Ron. I could picture serene black haired, blue eyed angels playing with mischievous blonde curly haired, grey eyed devils. Just like that the vision ended, leaving me breathless and confused. _Was that a child between Draco and me_? This (for lack of a better term) _crush_ I seemed to have developed on him needs to stop, and soon.

[page break]

There was a still darkness surrounding him. He was cold, hungry, and in a lot of pain. He couldn't remember how he managed to end up here. In fact, He couldn't remember anything.

_Who am I?_

There were dull footsteps that made an eerie sound amid all the silence and it made a shiver run up His spine. He could hear a doorknob turn and suddenly a pale light invaded the darkness around Him, but it didn't comfort Him to suddenly be able to see. In those first seconds, He was quickly wishing for the darkness again. He remembered one thing. Light brought pain.

"Oh, look at who is finally awake. Are you ready to play with me again?"

[Page break]

Draco Malfoy had a very trying day. He was essentially told that he wasn't allowed to feel any anger on this case or else he would be removed from it. _How am I supposed to remain calm? Will someone please answer that? _A sick fucktard was torturing and killing women because Hermione saved his mother's life. _Can't my life ever be simple?_

"Drake, you better not be throwing a pity party in there, or I'm going to owl your mother!" A usually welcome, but at this moment annoying, voice sounded through the door. Then the owner of said voice walked through the door and stared down at him. He scowled. _I knew I should have hired some bimbo as my secretary._

"Don't you scowl at me!"

He tossed her a sardonic look," You're threatening me with my mother and expecting me to what, smile?" The infuriating woman merely smirked at him. She's lucky she's practically family.

"I expect you to act your age, act like a Malfoy, and face what's happening with pride and confidence. You feel personally victimized and last I checked, Narcissa was the one that was attacked. Hermione is also close to this case, but I can guarantee that she is going to keep her cool and not try to make this about her. Can you say the same?" She spoke and her words set his teeth on edge. _I fucking hate when she is right. _Why were the women he knew always right? Mother, Pansy, Lyra, and…Hermione. No, scratch that. Granger shouldn't register in the women in his life, he hardly knew the woman. All he knew was that she was smart, ambitious, stubborn, a know it all, and heartbreakingly beautiful. Wait, not that last one. Maybe. Possibly. Fuck it, he'll keep that one.

"DRACO! Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh?"

"Your grasp of the English language and extensive vocabulary never cease to amaze me."

"Shut your trap, Lyra. I don't need your sass right now."

"But you'll gladly take sass from Hermione, right?"

Draco sputtered at the last one in indignation. "What nonsense are you on about? Granger has nothing to do with anything!"

She smiled knowingly. "Doesn't she?" And before Draco could say anything more, Lyra was already out the door with an arrogant sway in her hips and a laugh echoing in his room that really grated on his nerves.

_I really need to get a less intelligent and less meddlesome secretary. Especially, one with no friendship with Hermione Granger._


End file.
